


Getting Comfortable

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nudity, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a kinkmeme prompt: Finn likes to not wear clothes while he's in the room he shares with Poe. Poe can't bring himself to say anything about it, but the bottled-up lust might actually kill him one of these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Comfortable

See, the thing is - the thing _is_ , is that Poe has promised himself that he won’t give Finn any orders, ever, that aren’t about life-threatening events. So, for instance, “Quick get to the hangar we’re under attack bring a blaster” - fine. “Don’t walk around our quarters completely naked” - just to pick an example _completely_ at random - not so fine. Finn is still finding himself, and Poe is not going to interfere with the journey of discovery at all if he can help it.

One of the things Finn has found thus far is that he’s not a huge fan of clothing. Oh, he wears pants in public, and shirts most of the time as long as he doesn’t have an excuse to take them off, but as soon as the door to their quarters closes behind him, Finn is bare-ass naked and happy as ten clams. (Poe has never been sure how happy a clam is, given that when _he_ sees them they’re usually about to get eaten, but maybe that’s their great goal in life? Stranger things have happened.)

No one else on D’Qar is inclined to complain even a little bit about Finn’s frequent shirtlessness, because have you seen Finn? Half the base seems to line up for a chance to ogle him while he’s in the gym (with Poe spotting for him and _not_ ogling, thank you very much - okay, only ogling a _little_ when he absolutely can’t help it); a disturbingly large number of people have made excuses to grope Finn’s arms; and the swimming party that Pava talked Finn into attending was so well attended that the General literally had to order people to stay on base in case of disaster. Poe has still not quite recovered from seeing Finn standing up, thigh-deep in the lake, with water running off him and catching the sunlight like its only purpose for existing was to highlight the planes and curves of Finn’s gorgeous body, and grinning up at the watchers on shore in such a way that Poe was very nearly sure that Finn was smiling _right at him_.

So Poe can’t even really complain to anyone else that Finn tends to be naked in their rooms, because a) he would get no sympathy, and b) everyone on base would instantly offer to room with Finn if he wanted to switch. And in every other respect, Finn is an _ideal_ roommate: clean, friendly, quiet during sleeping hours (except for nightmares, which everyone gets anyhow), and willing to do the laundry on alternate weeks with no nagging or griping. And he is Poe’s friend, and Poe is absurdly fond of him.

But...naked Finn. Gorgeous, unselfconscious naked Finn, sprawled out on his bunk reading holomanuals or doing careful stretches in the middle of the floor or sitting crosslegged in front of BB-8 to learn Binary or...just, well, naked Finn. All the time. Everywhere.

Naked Finn who, as far as Poe can tell, is not interested in having a sexual relationship with _anyone_ , much less with his buddy Poe, who has been helping him learn the rules and customs of the strange society in which he finds himself when he wakes from his coma.

Thankfully, Finn is very good, once Poe explains that refreshers in the Resistance are not usually multi-person affairs, about staying out of the refresher while Poe is in there. So Poe takes very long showers most evenings, and then dims the lights when he comes out, and lies there in the half-dark chatting with Finn across the distance between their bunks and mostly unable to see the way Finn is sprawled comfortably atop his sheets, chin propped on his hands and glorious smile directed right at Poe.

...Mostly.

There’s still the fact that there are all the hours when the lights are _not_ dimmed, and Finn is puttering about doing useful things like getting ready for the day, but he’s doing all of it _naked_ and only puts his clothes on right before he goes out the door - sometimes only puts his _pants_ on right before he leaves, and pulls his shirt on in the corridor on the way to breakfast, which, again, _no one but Poe_ is objecting to.

The thing is. The thing is that Finn is not just _physically_ attractive - although he is that, kriffing _hell_ is he that - but also he’s brave and stubborn and mouthy and funny and sweet and clever and shy at odd moments and adventurous and devoted and…

And Poe is completely _gone_ on him. Utterly. It’s _embarrassing_ how much this orphan infant with his bright smiles and his delight in the universe can make Poe _hurt_ with wanting him. It’s mostly easy to ignore when Poe is - as he usually is during the day - fixing his X-Wing or flying quick recon missions or consulting with the General on upcoming plans or training new pilots to replace the ones who died at Starkiller or any one of the dozen other things that he does as part of his actual job; but then he goes back to his room at the end of the day and whoops, there’s Finn again, naked and glorious and smiling and completely unavailable.

This goes on for a while.

*

In point of fact, it goes on for nearly three months, because when Poe gets himself into really stupid situations, he does it in _spades_. And then there is the party.

It is a very well-attended party, in part because Finn is there, and shirtless, and learning to dance. Poe, who quite likes to dance in other circumstances, sits on the sidelines watching and nursing a drink and trying not to drool.

Finn comes off the floor after a while - both too long and not _nearly_ long enough - dripping with sweat and grinning broadly, and half-collapses into the chair next to Poe’s, accepting a glass of water from Poe with a grateful smile. And a very drunk Jess Pava slumps down on Poe’s other side, leans gracelessly against his shoulder, and demands, “So, are you two boning yet?”

“Oh _kriff_ , Pava,” Poe groans.

“Sorry, idiom?” asks Finn, who didn’t really run into fanciful language much growing up.

“Because if you’re not,” Pava continues, slurring a little, “then damn, Dameron, are you _blind_? And also I would totally hit that. I would hit that _all_ night long.”

“Oh!” says Finn, in tones of enlightenment. “You’re talking about _sex_!”

Poe scrubs a hand over his face. He is either too drunk or not _nearly_ drunk enough for this conversation. “Pava,” he says, “you are very drunk. Go drink some water and sleep it off.”

“You,” says Pava accusingly, “are no fun at all. Snap is more fun.”

“Then go bother Snap,” Poe says, and Pava does, getting up and weaving her way through the dancers to drape herself inelegantly over Snap where he is playing sabacc with a handful of techs. Poe watches carefully until Snap shakes his head and hands her a glass of water, then finally dares to look at Finn.

Finn is watching him with an unreadable expression. “Do you _want_ to have sex with me?” he asks curiously.

“Uh,” says Poe. “Could we...could we maybe not have this conversation here?”

“Sure,” says Finn, and stands, and hauls Poe to his feet; they leave the party together, Finn waving to people as they go, and Poe trying hard not to look like his stomach is a tight ball and he thinks he may throw up.

They get back to their room, and for once Finn _doesn’t_ take his pants off immediately, but sits down on the edge of his bunk and looks at Poe expectantly. Poe slumps down on the edge of _his_ bunk and scrubs his hands over his face, tugs gently at his own hair to wake himself up.

“So,” says Finn, “ _do_ you want to have sex with me?”

Poe can’t bear to look at him, doesn’t want to see the moment when Finn - gently, Poe is sure, because Finn _is_ fundamentally kind - turns him down. “Buddy,” he says to his knees, forehead in his hands, “You are the most staggeringly attractive person - in _every_ way - that I have ever met, and I would like more than almost anything in the world to be your - boyfriend, lover, whatever you want to call it - and also, yes, damn it, I would very much like to have sex with you.”

“Oh,” says Finn, and there is a long silence, and then the soft rustle of cloth, and Poe blinks in confusion as Finn kneels down at his feet and looks up into Poe’s eyes.

“So,” he says, smiling, “here _I_ thought you were convinced I was a sexless child and didn’t want to...I don’t know, traumatize me...or you weren’t interested in men, or you weren’t interested in _me_ , or something of that sort.”

“...You never said anything,” Poe says, baffled but with hope beginning to bloom like a flower in his chest.

“Yes, well, you’re higher ranking than I am,” Finn says, and when Poe gives him an utterly blank look, adds, “In - before - higher rank propositions lower rank. That’s not how they do it here?”

“No, buddy,” Poe says. “That’s...ah...you know, I’m not sure I have the brain cells for a discussion of rank and ethics right now, so let’s go with, if you want to have sex with someone, you ask, regardless of rank. And I’ll explain the rest later.”

“Alright,” says Finn easily. “So, Poe, would you like to be my boyfriend? Which, for the record, would involve having sex with me. Just so’s we’re clear.”

“Oh _kriff_ yes,” says Poe, and Finn reaches up and pulls him down into a kiss.

*

Several minutes of enthusiastic kissing later, Poe slides off his bunk and down into Finn’s lap, and then has to drop his head against Finn’s shoulder and just laugh for a while. Finn says, sounding amused, “What’s so funny?”

“The _one_ time it would be useful for you to be naked, and you’re still wearing pants,” Poe laments, grinning.

“I could fix that,” Finn suggests, “but there appears to be someone in the way.”

Poe wriggles a little, relishing the moan that earns him, the warmth of Finn’s hands on his back and the bright grin on Finn’s face. “In the way, am I?”

Finn slides a hand up Poe’s back to tangle in Poe’s hair, pulls Poe’s head back in a firm gentle grip and leans forward to kiss his way up Poe’s exposed throat, just a hint of teeth behind soft lips. Poe moans aloud, the sound echoing through their room, and sags against Finn’s supporting hand. “Dreadfully in the way,” Finn says, laughing a little, and Poe grins up at the ceiling.

“Then I suppose you should move me,” he says, and Finn braces one hand a little more firmly around Poe’s back and _stands up_ \- Poe cannot help grabbing at Finn’s shoulders or wrapping his legs around Finn’s waist or moaning in astonished lust - and puts Poe down gently on Poe’s bunk. Poe flops down, sprawled out and gaping, and Finn grins at him.

“Moved you,” he says smugly.

“ _Hnnng_ ,” says Poe. “ _Yeah_ you did.”

“So you had an objection to my pants,” Finn says, and hooks his thumbs in the waistband, and _pauses_. “Or was it that you wanted me to put a shirt on?”

“Force help me, you are a kriffing _tease_ ,” Poe marvels. “That - what - where did you learn that? Also, take your kriffing pants off and come _here_!”

“And be the only naked man in the bed?” Finn inquires, still not stripping, and Poe takes a second to parse that and then does the very fastest horizontal undressing that he has ever managed, right up until the point where he manages to get his feet tangled in his own boxers and looks up to see Finn’s face all crinkled with the effort he is making not to laugh.

“Let me help,” Finn says, and tugs Poe’s boxers off with a flourish. Poe can’t help laughing. It’s ridiculous and wonderful and he’s just drunk enough that everything is that extra little bit hilarious, and Finn is shirtless in front of him and ogling Poe like a man in a desert looks at water. Poe sprawls back out, puts himself on display, watches Finn’s eyes go wide and even darker than normal, watches as Finn strips off his pants with a single efficient motion, and now - at last - Poe has permission to look.

Kriffing hell, but Finn is gorgeous. And naked. Very, very naked.

“...Wow,” says Finn. “You have never looked at me like that before.”

“Correction,” says Poe. “You have never _caught_ me looking at you like that before.”

“Ah,” says Finn, grinning a little more widely. “Sneaky.”

“Will you please come here?” Poe says plaintively.

Finn’s grin softens into something warm and sweet. “Yeah, buddy,” he says, and crawls up the bed until he’s warm and heavy and perfect on top of Poe, and kisses Poe again. “Close enough?”

“Almost,” says Poe hoarsely.

“Almost?” Finn asks, sounding a little surprised. “Hard to get closer than this, buddy.”

“‘Closer’ is you fucking me,” Poe says, and grins at the expression of stunned lust that washes over Finn’s face. “But not tonight. That’s for a night we can take our time.”

“And we can’t do that tonight?” Finn inquires.

“No,” says Poe, and arches up against Finn, and the sound of raw hunger Finn makes as their cocks rub together is going to keep Poe warm on cold nights for the rest of his life. Finn grinds down against him, and it’s hurried and inelegant and a little clumsy, rutting gracelessly against each other, and the _next_ time they do this Poe is going to take his time, going to savor the moment properly, but this time he finally has the opportunity to get his hands all over that gorgeous body, to kiss that lovely mouth, he has Finn’s hands tangled in his hair and Finn gasping out curses in half a dozen languages between their kisses, and that is enough and _more_ than enough for now.

They come gasping into each other’s mouths, kissing clumsily around moans, and lie there tangled together, panting and grinning, for long moments. Then Finn rolls carefully off of Poe, and Poe squirms around so he can grab his discarded shirt and wipe them both clean - no way he has enough energy for a shower right now - and then pulls the sheets up over them both, kisses Finn thoroughly, and falls asleep.

*

When Poe wakes up, Finn is naked and just coming out of the refresher, a few stray drops of water gleaming on his skin. Poe props himself up against the pillows and enjoys the view shamelessly. Finn meets his eyes and grins.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Poe says, and Finn’s smile gets even wider, happier, sweeter.

“Good morning,” he says, and comes over and kisses Poe softly. “So, you said something last night about me being naked a bit too often?”

“Buddy,” says Poe, grinning up at him, “feel free to be naked just as much as you want.”

*

Finn continues, thereafter, to be naked pretty much every hour that he’s in their room. Somehow, Poe really can’t find it in himself to mind, though.

... _Ogle_ , yes. _Mind_ , no. _Kiss_...Oh, hell yes, every kriffing chance he gets.


End file.
